Books and Potions
by Voldemortsecret
Summary: When Jeanne, a young college student, is whisked away to Hogwarts, she realizes she must be experiencing a lucid dream. So, who wouldn't pass up an opportunity to flirt with the mysteriously handsome Severus Snape?


Homework. There seemed to be even more of it this semester than there has ever been, which was why Jeanne was awake at 2am instead of sleeping, like her seemingly less-burdened roommate, who was snoring across the room. Each snore cut into Jeanne's concentration, and her eyes glazed over her computer screen. Lawrence House was quiet. Or so she thought. There was a definite footstep on the stairs. Probably a freshman using the bathroom, or getting in from some crazy Smith party she had missed. She heard the footsteps come down the hall, then stop outside her door. Jeanne frowned. Who would possibly want to visit at 2am? She waited for a knock, but it never came. She could make out a shadow under the door, indicating the presence had not left. Someone playing a prank? Maybe Alex Jones, leaving some weird present at her door. It would be funny to catch her in the act, Jeanne decided. She tiptoed to the door, opening it a crack. The figure who stood there was not Alex Jones. In fact, the figure was male. Surely she was hallucinating. She had stayed up way too long. She was dreaming, or something. Maybe it was the dining hall chicken? It had to be. Because Severus Snape was a fictional character, and could not be standing outside her bedroom door.

"Excuse me?" she whispered cautiously to the figure, who had to be a man in a rather convincing costume (Alex had to be behind this for sure). The Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Jeanne O'neil, I presume." Jeanne opened the door another inch.

"Um, yes." She looked him over. If this was a hoax, it was a damn convincing one.

"I have been sent to offer you the temporary position of History of Magic Professor. Professor Binns has finally decided to retire, halfway through our semester. This years first years are quite unmanageable. They threw objects through him. Professor Mcgonnagal requested you as replacement. I argued that you were a muggle, but she asserted that when you enter our world your powers would be restored." Jeanne realized she was clearly dreaming. She was in the middle of a lucid dream, that had to be it. So she should clearly go for this teaching opportunity.

"Well, I guess I'll do it, then." she replied, opening the door another inch. After all, dreams couldn't hurt her. He raised an eyebrow, and extended his hand. Jeanne hesitated, then opened the door fully. She glanced behind her at her sleeping roommate, and then took Snape's hand.

Apparition made her a bit queasy, and the world was much too tight, but even so, holding on to Snape's hand seemed to be worth it. When they appeared just outside the Hogwarts grounds, she was reluctant to let go. She remembered something in the back of her head about the impossibility of apparating overseas, increasing the probability that this was merely a dream, but she pushed that out of her head. She was NOT ready to wake up yet.

Hogwarts was amazing. She wanted to run and squeal like a schoolgirl, exploring all the halls and passages and talk to all the paintings, but she contained herself. She was an adult, a professor at this school (!). She suddenly became aware Snape was talking to her.

"Yes, professor?" she asked, embarrassed.

"I said, look in your pocket. And we are colleagues, so you should probably call me Severus."

"Yes, prof- I mean, Severus." she smiled. She liked saying his name. She imagined saying it over and over again. _Severus. _She shook the thought and reached in her pocket, pulling out a wand.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed, feeling it warm in her hand. It was like she had owned it her entire life. She gave it a flick, and a large vase hovered for a moment, then set itself down carefully. How had she acquired perfect magical skills? This was wonderful! She began to consider that this was a parallel universe in which there was magic. If so, she had crossed dimensions to be here. She let her mind wander to the possibilities as Severus showed her to her room.

"There will be a faculty meeting at noon tomorrow, and your first class will be at 8 am the following morning. I shall see you then." Jeanne nodded, taking in the amazingness that was Snape. A thought seized her. She hadn't crossed dimensions just to look at him, after all.

"Um, Severus, would you like to accompany me to breakfast tomorrow morning? It's my first day, and it seems so different."

"It shouldn't seem as unfamiliar as you think it would." Severus said. "Think of how you suddenly remembered magic. However, I would certainly meet you for breakfast. Good night, Miss O'neil." He nodded his head and strode off. Jeanne waited until he disappeared before closing her door and squeaking like a fangirl.

The following morning, Jeanne got to breakfast bright and early, and was delighted that Severus was already there. He motioned to the seat beside him, and Jeanne eagerly took it. As she sat, Severus gave a short laugh. It seemed odd to hear him laugh, but she liked it.

"What's so funny?" He merely shook his head. "Well," she started. "I've looked over what the students have already learned, and I'm so excited I'll be able to talk about- you look bored already."

"I'm not too interested in History, unfortunately. I find it mind-numbingly boring. But maybe it's because I was taught by professor Binns."

"Oh! History is so exciting! At least, to me. I really never like potions much myself. Seemed so boring."

"I feel insulted." Severus replied, though he sounded amused. "I could change your mind about it."

"Only if you let me change your mind about History." Jeanne contested. Severus sighed, considering.

"Alright, deal."

Jeanne saw off her first class (Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw third years) the following morning with a sigh. They Hated history! Well, the puffs did. The good thing about Ravenclaws was that they thought most of anything was worth listening to. And the Puffs listened up when she revealed she was one of them. They were all just expecting another Professor Binns. She had to spend this class earning their trust. It would get better. Her arriving class was fifth years, Gryffindors and Slytherins. They were a rowdy bunch already. She much preferred the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.

"How did the morning go?" Severus broke into her conversation with Professor Sprout at the lunch table.

"I liked the third years, and the firsties were adorable, though I was appalled at their lack of manners. The fifth years...I had to break up a fight."

"Ah, Slytherins and Gryffindors?" Severus asked.

"Yes." Jeanne muttered. "I have seventh years next, N.E.W.T level so all four houses. It's a small class, no one wanted to take advanced history with Binns. They should be decent, at least." Severus smiled.

"You'll do fine. If you wish, meet me in the dungeons tonight. You can tell me all about it. And, you agreed to a potions lesson." Jeanne suddenly felt ecstatic.

"You were right, the seventh years were easy." Jeanne said, leaning in the doorway of Severus's classroom. She looked around. "It's pretty dark down here. No windows."

"We're underground." Severus pointed out.

"The ministry-"

"I guess I don't like sunlight. Maybe I need a Hufflepuff to teach me that, too." Jeanne laughed. Severus motioned to the seat beside him. "Tell me about your first day."

Two hours had passed, and they were still talking. Jeanne had moved on from her day to her adventures in the muggle world, and Severus seemed to be genuinely interested. They only checked the time when Jeanne let out a yawn.

"I'm sorry. It's just been a long day. And we haven't even gotten to potions!" Severus shrugged.

"Plenty of time for that. Possibly tomorrow night? I generally don't have an active social life, so my calendar is pretty open."

"Oh, I was going to Hogsmeade with some of the other professors tomorrow night." Jeanne said, embarrassed. Severus laughed.

"I'm always invited to those bloody things. I never seem to actually go." Jeanne shook her head.

"You should sometime."

"Maybe."

"Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight. And, Jeanne? I shall see you at breakfast."

As the days passed, Jeanne fell into a sort of routine. Her students were starting to warm up to her, so that was going well. She would have breakfast with Severus, and spend evenings either with him, some of the other faculty, or by herself, especially when there were a lot of essays to be graded.

Severus still maintained he hated history, and she still found she was dreadful at potions, but, she could certainly say she respected it more. Which was something, she supposed.

She was on the way to his classroom now, a place she hadn't been for a while because she had been so busy. He did actually appear at the three Broomsticks for a drink with the others the previous night, which shocked everyone, though he didn't stay long. She found him in a small study off of the classroom, pouring over a book. She knocked on the doorframe.

"Is it seven already?" he asked, turning around. The couch he was sitting on seemed too big for the room.

"Well, I am five minutes early."

"Sit." he said, motioning to the space on the couch next to him. She sat. He gave her a glass of wine as she did so.

"I had to fail a seventh year today." she said suddenly. "I felt awful, but I had to. He knows absolutely nothing. How he even got into N.E.W.T is beyond me." Severus smiled. "it's not funny!"

"No, I suppose not." He appeared deep in thought, and then suddenly took Jeannes hand, which had been resting on her lap. She couldn't believe it. The last time they had touched was when they had apparated to the castle, months ago. She realized she was holding his hand in return. And, they were so close! Were they... cuddling? She turned to look at him. His face was inches from hers.

"How much wine did you have tonight?" she asked, skeptical.

"Just two glasses." He said calmly. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" He asked, looking worried.

"Not at all." She answered. She opened her mouth to continue then thought better of it and shut it. Severus noticed.

"What were you about to say?"

"Only that... well, that I like it very much." she blushed. And then he was kissing her. Once she got over the initial surprise of his lips on hers, she kissed him back. He was a very good kisser. She didn't want the kisses to end, and to her delight, they didn't seem to be. He pulled away for a moment, smiling at the look of disappointment on her face. She resisted the urge to lean forward and cut off whatever he was about to say. She realized she wanted him.

"Do you want this?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

"Yes." she whispered.

She woke up the next morning on his couch, tangled up in him. She squeaked and fell off the edge when she realized she had slept with him. He opened his eyes, looking curiously at her.

"what are you doing on the floor?"

"I fell." She muttered. He frowned.

"Do you have any regret?"

"About falling? I couldn't really help it."

"About last night." he said gently. She climbed back on the couch.

"No. Not at all." He leaned in for a kiss. It was amazing.

The rest of the school year was better than Jeanne could have ever imagined. Her relationship with Severus spread to the faculty, who had apparently been betting behind their backs on when such a thing would happen, and then somehow the students got wind of it. Jeanne's classes attempted to interrogate her about such things, but she successfully shut them down. She began to collect the amusing rumors she heard about herself.

But before long, the school year had ended. The night before the students were sent home, she could not sleep. What would happen to her? Where would she go? She looked at the sleeping man beside her – her Severus. There was a picture of them on the nightstand, her smiling, him frowning, as per usual (he hated pictures). There was a note attached. _My dearest Jeanne, I will love you forever. -Severus_ Jeanne smiled. It would work out. She fell asleep.

Jeanne's back hurt. And her face, it was...bumpy? She fell asleep at the keyboard! Her face had written gibberish on the page. The time was 8am. Her roommate was gone, she heard the shower running. She felt a lump in her throat. The dream. It had been so real...she remembered everything perfectly, it _had _to have been real. There was a hole in her chest where he had been. This was no ordinary dream. And now she wouldn't ever see him again. Crying now, she moved the laptop aside, and paused. There was a picture, her smiling, him frowning. The picture... it was _moving!_ She lifted the picture and gazed at it in disbelief. A piece of paper fell from the back. She picked it up hesitantly. A note. " _My dearest Jeanne, I wish you a wonderful time during your stay in Washington D.C. Look for my correspondence. I will love you forever. -Severus P.S. See you September 1__st. _


End file.
